Heal my heart
by Yukinotori
Summary: One shot story based on the ChaosxFenris relationship. Slightly an AU plot, but it happens right when they both find eachother after the airship crashes.


**Author: **Yukinotori

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ragnarok or any of the characters in the series.

**Summary**: A basic one-shot story centered on the ChaosxFenris relationship. This story takes place right after the airship crashes, and Fenris and Chaos find eachother. Please, have an open mind when reading this. Chaos/Fenris is my favorite Ragnarok pairing, so don't flame me if you hate this pairing.

Heal my heart

"Hold still, this will only hurt a little"

"Dammit.."

Chaos moaned in pain as Fenris gently dabbed peroxide on the wound in his back.

'No matter how gently you dab it, it still hurts like Hel', Chaos groaned.

'If you hadn't foolishly gone after that girl when the airship was crashing, maybe you wouldn't have ended up like this', Fenris sighed. She then started to rub an ointment on the wound, and after a few moments of silence slowly asked, "Chaos..what is..Iris..to you?"

Chaos was taken aback by the warlock's unexpected question. His stature rose a little as he proceeded to say," Ah..she's a good friend of mine, we've known eachother a long time..." shifting the subject, Chaos curiously asked,"..why do you ask?"

"Oh..nothing.I just wanted to know", she began. Fenris wasn't willing to go against the relationship between Chaos and Iris, atleast not yet, she decided. However, she had always been envious of Iris. The way Chaos had treated, protected, and even looked at her made her wish she was like Iris. How many years has it been until they were destined to meet again, only to find him with a girl already by his side. Iris. 'She took your heart away from me' she had thought. Her face began to feel hot and tears had already started to form in her eyes. Fenris panicked, all Chaos had to do was turn his head and he'd notice. The warlock shook her head around and tried to let the wind cool her face.

"Are you done there, Fenris?" Chaos asked, noticing her hands were no longer on his back. Fenris jerked away in fear and face the opposite direction. She didn't want him to see her like this, she was sure Chaos would know why. She didn't want to make their whole relationship awkward -- he might even distance himself from her. Fenris would have done anything just to be with him, even if it meant she wouldn't have him.

"Ah. Yes, go ahead and put your shirt on. I'll take a walk around and search the area.", she said with a shaky voice as if something was lodged deep inside her throat. Fenris began to run away, as if her life depended on not having him see her.

"WAIT --", she could her Chaos shout behind her. Fenris ran as fast as she could, as far away from Chaos as possible. She felt stupid for crying over a simple question, and for being a fool. The tears kept flowing down her hot, red cheeks. She soon felt tired and stopped running, falling down on her knees, her hands tightly gripping the dirt in frustration.

"Fenris..!", a distant voice called out to her.

"Chaos?" she gasped in shock as she turned her head in disbelief to see him right behind her, gasping for air. As he continued his way toward her, Fenris withdrew and slowly backed away.

"Please...don't come any closer", she pleaded pitifully. She wanted to kick herself for how pathetic she looked to him at this moment.

"Fenris, why did you run away?", he demanded angrily. As if the mere fact that Fenris had ran away from him had hurt him. His crystal blue eyes began to analyze her, and after a sudden realization, asked her softly,"Why are you crying?"

Fenris looked up at the rune knight's face in sadness, not caring anymore about the tears on her face. "Balder, it's just that I've waited so long to see you..be with you. And now...", she trailed off, not wanting to finish the last part of the sentence that both of them knew.

Chaos could not explain the sudden beating of his own heart. His body suddenly felt like something had taken control of it. The knight walked closer to Fenris and slowly wrapped his arms around her, embracing her lovingly. "You don't have to worry about it, Fenris. There's nothing between Iris and I", he whispered tenderly in her ear,"And I promise to protect you no matter what."

Fenris took it all in shock as Chaos tightened his grip on her. Her body stood frozen within his embrace, as she could hear his own heart beating in sync with her own. Her tears suddenly grew with every single word that he whispered to her. But only this time were they tears of happiness. She gave him a giant smile and whispered,"I love you.."as she embraced herself within Chaos' arms soon to be followed with a passionate kiss. Now the only wish Fenris could ever make was to the Gods that this moment would never go away.

**The End.**


End file.
